Medical electrical leads generally include one or more tubular components secured to the body of the lead. Such tubular lead components are typically secured to the lead body by manually injecting medical adhesive into one end of the tubular lead component until the adhesive exits from the opposite end. The adhesive is then cured to secure the lead component onto the lead body. Injecting medical adhesive in this manner may be imprecise, may cause excess adhesive to leak outside of the tubular component, and may be prone to low reproducibility. Additionally, manually injecting medical adhesive does not ensure that the medical adhesive is uniformally distributed around the circumference of the lead body for maximum bonding capabilities.